Arthas Menethil
Arthas Menethil battled Siegfried Schtauffen in Siegfried Schtauffen Vs. Arthas Menethil, and reappears at the climax of Elsa Vs. Elphaba as the Lich King, facing Elsa, Elphaba, Simon Petrikov, Victor Fries, Aslan and Prince Hans, the last of whom murders Arthas just as he is about to do just that to everyone else present. He was voiced by David Ohlsen both times. Information on the Rapper Arthas Menethil is one of the main characters of the Warcraft franchise. He is a prince of the kingdom of Lordaeron who, despite his promising upbringing, ultimately becomes one of the greatest villains ever known to the world of Azeroth. During an invasion by the undead menace known as the Scourge, Arthas' first questionable act that alienates his allies is having the population of an infected city massacred. Later, he ventures to the uncharted frozen continent of Northrend in pursuit of his nemesis, Mal'Ganis, and becomes corrupted by the spirit of Scourge overlord and Lich King Ner'Zhul through the cursed sword Frostmourne when he wields it. Shortly after seemingly killing Mal'Ganis, Arthas becomes fully possessed, joins the Scourge and murders his father upon returning home before proceeding to carry out the total undead conquest of Lordaeron. After that, he is compelled by the dark spirits controlling him to return to Northrend, where he ventures to Icecrown Glacier and shatters the Frozen Throne where Ner'Zhul's spirit is trapped before donning his armor and becoming the new, physical Lich King. After that, Arthas sat dormant for several years while his underlings assembled an army, before awakening to become the main antagonist of the second World of Warcraft expansion, Wrath of the Lich King. He is ultimately killed by the various player characters after a long and bloody campaign, and his original personality reemerges for the last time as he dies cradled by the spirit of his father, saying that he sees only darkness before him. A later written story has revealed that Arthas' spirit, in a childlike state, is currently enduring a form of Hell for the atrocities he committed, even though he was influenced to do so by powers beyond his control. Lyrics (Siegfried Vs. Arthas) Verse 1: This pretty boy thinks he's my Destined Battle? How pathetic! What are Uncommon skills when mine are highest–tier Epic? Macro–cheating won't be needed; strategizing in real–time. Here's your only warning, get it heeded: flee in a beeline, For the day I was born, the forests whispered my name. I bring the heat like an Orb of Fire; spitting holy flames! Full–exalted with the Light, I'll be a scourge to any Scourge; Cull you off your stage of history like a city getting purged! Boss, what's he going up against? ... Who sees retribution best dispensed? ... Lets his strike of the crusader fly? ... Righteous ghoul–exterminator guy? Verse 2: This dude is deluded: boasting like he's the best, Yet overshadowed just by half his female fighting partners' breasts! Killed your daddy roadside, blind with raging recklessness; Next thing we know, you'll screw your mom and change your name to Oedipus! Interlude: I figured you would say that, and so I burned our whole fleet. ... I'm doing what it takes to slay a horror of the night! ... Alright! Verse 3 New plan, new friends; some old ties cut. Undeath for the win, but still I hate your rotten guts! Raps in rapider succession than I took my father's crown; Raising dead is my obsession, but I'll leave you in the ground! Chill Death Knight flow, burning haters like the Legion. Spill frostbite, yo; rockin' Eighty–Level Chieftain. Scar the ground beneath my plodding when I lead a campaign; With my buddy Kel'Thuzad, I see that chaos doth reign! An Unstoppable Force, and you'll be easily moved, Because my verses run so deep, they're like Azjol-Nerub! I'll take your whole posse to school like it was Scholo; "DEATH" rune for Astaroth, while gluts of ghouls are zerging Voldo. Leatherwork a Murloc costume out that overgrown lizard, Trammel you in Chains of Ice and bury you beneath a Blizzard! Shatter shards like disenchanting from that eyesore you brandish; Just ask Illidan: defeating me is Outlandish! Verse 4: Oh, drop the Charade and face the facts of it, you phony: I'm a dread–lord like Cervantes; you're as fake as Don Quixote! Verse 5: Hey, I bet you'd know a bunch about "buying", you blue bastard; Probably paid a panda just to perk your power–level faster. Verse 6: Oh, don't start with me, Sir Giantholeinthetorso; Looking like the flimsiest of fiends Beyond the Dark Portal. Verse 7: Ooooh, WoW; So edgy, bro! Come right at me in a frenzy; watch me parry every blow, While the cool spells I Frost–weave will rend your bones in seconds! Still, Ner'zhul tells I must leave; the Frozen Throne beckons. Verse 8: You think I hold the slightest flicker for ol' Jaina? Bitch, please! Couldn't be moore proud of dumping her; I ain't no Mister Freeze. Still, you're quite the strong opponent, with a body fit and able, So I'll raise you for my Horsemen; let you clean the ponies' stables. Verse 9: Ha, good luck trying! I cut that sucker out my chest; Quite a bit like Davy Jones in that regard, I must confess. You knocked Algol from his perch, but I'm a different kind of story: Masked–Emperor–of–the–Damned–to–be in finest time of glory! Like a Mustafar Bizarro–World, I have the higher ground; Lich's circle is complete, and now I take my icy crown. Feel the Wrath and rising power; hear the banshees croon and sing, For in the final hour, all must serve the one true king! Lyrics (Elsa Vs. Elphaba) Verse 1 ENOUGH!!! What is this sacrilege I wake to with the thawing of Winter's spell? Your quarreling profanes the future site of my crown-citadel! For this trespass upon unholy ground as from my sleep I rise, My first official act as king shall be extinguishing your lives! I'm fully-rested-up and back again to launch my grand regime, Impaling you just like my orc-and-child-selves within my dreams! The Scourge Invasion is upon thee; best believe you should be scared, And though I hate to quote that elven pansy: you are not prepared! I'm not that baby of a Lich that Simon knows; you better kneel. This ain't the Wrathgate; no diss you can plague me with will make me yield! I'm Arthas… (Sindragosa roars) …And I'm heartless! (Sindragosa roars) Watch me raise every carcass; lead armies of darkness! Verse 2 The words of Yogg-Saron have nothing on the madness mine incite, And no gunship is on its way to let you flee this hopeless fight. A god before the mighty Vrykul, whence the lowly man descends; Frostmourne doth hunger for your souls, and by its blade your flesh will rend! Verse 3 To vanquish me, you think your prestidigitation satisfactory? I've seen more heedfulness from Leeroy Jenkins in the hatchery! Now feel my fury: no deus ex machina will save, When I release my Wrath in full and send you to your final graves! ...Oh... ...Look at that... I've been impaled. (Dies) Trivia *He is the third prince (after Zuko and Hans) and the third king (after King Hammurabi and King Graham of Daventry) in the series. *He is the first character to return from a previous battle and die in their second appearance. *Second character to reference Davy Jones from Pirates of the Caribbean, after Avatar Aang. The third would be Rattlesnake Jake. Category:Characters